the_secret_of_anastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of Anastasia (1997)
The Secret of Anastasia is a 1997 direct-to video animated musical film majorly based on Anastasia. The film follows the journey of the lost russian princess Anastasia to find her family, the Dowager Empress. Anastasia travels with 4 musical instruments that talk throughout the film, until a secret is revealed at the end. Prince Paul is the villian in The Secret of Anastasia ''while the main protagonist is Anastasia. The Film was produced and made by UAV Entertainment and published on VHS and DVD (Re-released on DVD twice) by MRA Entertainment Group Plot *PLEASE NOTE: SPOILERS CONTAINED* The film opens with the secret police killing Anastasia's family before her eyes as a child. In 1916, Anastasia lived in The Imperial Castle of Moscow with her instrument friends; Tuba, Harp, Accordion, Cello (In The Sun)needed. The secret police return to her old home, which she continued to live in secrecy, to do away with Anastasia. Anastasia and her friends escape and aboard a train. In a baggage car on the freight train, Anastasia finds the former General of the Tzar's army, Vladimir Ichonovitch, stowing away in a suitcase. He believes that Anastasia is only pretending to be the princess Anastasia, since everyone was trying to do to get the lost family riches, and plays along. Vladimir got her out of the rags she was wearing and began her training her to be the princess she was destined to be. Vladimir and Anastasia begin to fall in love with each other but ignore their true emotions (A Princess After All). Anastasia, Vladimir, and the instruments go to an event in Anastasia's honor. But alas, the hatred of a of an old family friend keeps her from proving to the attendees that she is the real princess. Yet, an old childhood memory gains the trust well deserved from everyone. Soon, a charming Prince Paul arrives at the party and sweeps Anastasia off her feet. Paul encourages Anastasia to see her old grandmother, Grandmere. During the intervention, Grandmere refuses to believe her last grandchild is alive. Anastasia storms out of the room, she reprises "In The Sun" to soothe the pain her grandmother has given her. As Paul and Grandmere listen to Anastasia sing, tears stream from Grandmere's eyes because she used to sing the same song to only her when she was little. The past is brought to focus that Anastasia and Paul were engaged at a young age. When Vladimir hear the news, he becomes hot tempered out of his love for Anastasia and leaves into the night. Outside the leader of the secret police, Checka, has Vladimir jumped by his crew. While Anastasia was at dinner with Paul, the secret police captured Anastasia and took her to an abandoned building. There Prince Paul reveals himself to be Checka (Prince Charmless). Vladimir hears that Anastasia was kidnapped, and he and the instruments go to rescue her. Checka and Vladimir fight each other head to head. In the action, both men fall down into a nearby river. In desperation, Tuba and Accordion jump into the river to rescue Vladimir. To order to give Vladimir's life back, the instruments reveal their true identities to her; her father Nicholas II of Russia the tuba, her mother Alexandra Fyodorovna the harp, her brother Alexi the accordion, and her sister Tatania the cello. Because they revealed themselves, their souls were to return to Heaven (You'll Be With Me in My Heart). Anastasia and her family part ways and Vladimir is brought back to life. Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secrets_of_Anastasia *PLEASE NOTE: SPOILERS END HERE* Credits Stroy Adapted by Bill Schwartz Written by Mark Zaslove Music by John Campbell Song Lyrics by David Goldsmith Songs Composed by Megan Cavalieri Voice Recording Director: Peter Fernandez Character Voices: John Beach, Lisa DeSimone, Earl Hammond, Cynthia Harris, Barbara Jean Kearney, Bill Meisle, Robert Petcoff, Kelli Rabke, Roger Raines, Jere She Dialogue Coordinator: Barbara Jean Kearney Animation Pre-Producrion by Animation Ink, Inc. Lead Character Model Design by Enrico Casarosa Sub-Character Model Design by Todd Britton and Maurice Fontenot Prop Model Design by Joseph Daniello Background Layout Design by Enrico Casarosa Color Model Design by Candi Harrah Background Color Design by Dai Dai, Li Ming and Joseph Daniello Director: Lee Lan Animation by Hong Long Studio and Ju He Zheng In-Betweener: Wu Wei, Guan Jun and Huan Xue Song Animation Checker: Liu Wei Ink and Paint: Sun Xian and Zhu Mingzhu Post Production Supervisor: Peter Roos Production Coordinator: Peter Mosen Audio Post Production by Pharoah Editorial, Inc. Sound Design by Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos and Chad Collins Video Off Line Editor: Raissa D. Roque Video Post Production: Craig Seti and Magno Sound & Video Colorist: Martin Zeichner Copyright 1997 UNITED AMERICAN VIDEO CORPORATION. All Rights Reserved. Trailer The Trailer for ''The Secret of Anastasia was released in ''The Secret of the Hunchback (1996) ''at the start. Trailer @ iMDB: www.imdb.com/video/screenplay/vi3858301209 Cover Art Galley 0C57007C-08B7-479C-B51E-962338E81528.JPG|VHS Cover 4930B834-F363-49A5-B82E-7438C339DEF2.JPG|DVD Cover, 2001 Original DVD Cover.jpg|DVD Cover, Remastered